the_genealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Terrace, Bow, London, England
Arthur Terrace was a row of houses down the Old Ford Road in Bow, London, England. My Roberts family lived there from about 1866 to 1876. Arthur Terrace was sometimes known as Arthur Place and appeared to be 2 small terraces split into 2, one 3 houses and 2 houses behind it. In 1877 it was renumbered as 762 Old Ford Road. A photo of 762 Old Ford Road, which 3 Arthur Terrace was, was on the end with 2 houses behind. Arthur Terrace itself Arthur Terrace was built in the 1850s. It was a row of 5 houses along the Old Ford Road. Arthur Terrace was the name of the actual row of houses. In 1878 it was incorporated into Old Ford Road as No 762 when Old Ford Road was renumbered. *Arthur Terrace was on the west side of Old Ford Road, inbetween Clay Hall Road (Formerly Mary Street) and the Baptist Chapel near the junction to the High Street. It was next to James Place which had 6 dwellings. I am still researching exactly which of the rows of houses on the maps was Arthur Terrace. *In 1871, the enumerator did Taylors Buildings, Taylors Place, Mill Hill Cottages, Lea Place, Arthur Terrace, James Place. Seems he was walking north as Taylors Buildings is near the junction and James Place next to Arthur Terrace so it seems Arthur Terrace was just south of James Place. *762 Old Ford Road, was on the end of a row with 2 houses behind, as seen in an 1899 photo. *The conclusion is that I think Arthur Terrace was actually 2 small rows of houses split into two, 3 terraces on the main road and 2 terraces behind it. The Roberts residence at No 3 Inbetween October 1865 and December 1867 the Roberts family moved to No 3 Arthur Terrace in Bow. Arthur Terrace was inbetween Lea Place and James Place. It was right opposite the soap works. The exact date of the Roberts moving into 3 Arthur Terrace is unknown. They were living there in 1871 at the time of the census. In May 1874, Mary Ann Katherine Roberts (1863-1943) attended Atley Road School. The family were still at No 3 Arthur Terrace. On the 23rd August 1875, Elizabeth Roberts was admitted to the school and the family were still at 3 Arthur Terrace, they had lived there for about 8 years by then. Inbetween September 1875 and February 1877 the Roberts family moved out of Arthur Terrace and left the area completely. They moved to Lambeth, a more central London parish. I think they were still in Bow by April 1876 as Mary Ann Roberts father John Walder (1820-1876) died back in Warninglid, Sussex, England and Mary got her share of her fathers money. Notes *In 1877, after the Roberts left the area, James Schofield is on the electoral registers at Arthur Place. In 1878 it seems it had been renamed as 762 Old Ford Road. Gallery Category:Streets in London, England. Category:Streets my ancestors lived down. Category:Terraces, residential buildings and streets in London that no longer exist. Category:Courts, alleys, tenement blocks and terraces in London, England.